


Burning Bright

by IdrilsSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrilsSecret/pseuds/IdrilsSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel know they desire each other, but Cas is afraid he can't experience the true emotions that go along with it. Finally alone, and warded from curious onlookers, they decide it's time to explore the unknown. Short one shot. **I've been writing fan fiction (LotR) for quite a few years, but this is my first ever for this fandom. I'm a Destiel virgin. Be gentle, but please review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bright

It didn’t shock me anymore, when Cas appeared out of nowhere. There was a time when I would jump out of my skin at the sound of a new voice in the room, especially when I was alone. But lately, anticipation pulsed through my body, knowing he stood behind me, waiting for me to turn to him, and I would find myself captured by his burning stare … especially when I was alone. I was alone now, and I felt his celestial presence manifest in my room.

“Where’s your brother,” he said softly.

“Gone … a few towns over, looking into something,” I told him. “He’ll be gone for hours.”

“Anything I should be aware of?” he asked, always watching out for us, ready to help at a moment’s notice.

I cocked my head towards the door. “There’s nothing out there … that you should be aware of,” I hinted suggestively, but his eyes remained upon me, dark and dangerous.

He came to me, only inches from my face, looking at every part of my countenance. I don’t know what it was, but Cas radiated something warm and enveloping. There was still so much I didn’t know or understand about him, about any angels, actually. All I really knew was that most of them had no understanding of humans. They thought of us as experiments and pests, unworthy creatures that would always be below their own standards. We were like a blob of gum stuck to the bottom of a shoe, a nuisance, but not worth taking the time to deal with. Not Cas, though. Cas was different.

Ever since the first time I met him, there was this curiosity in his eyes, as though he’d spent his existence trying to find out why humans were so important in the scheme of things. When we weren’t working a case, saving our asses or the whole fucking world, he would come to me with questions about what it was like to be human. It was because of Cas that I learned so much more about myself. I think he made me a better man because of it.

“You look tired,” he said, concern upon his brow. “Maybe I should–”

“No,” I interrupted. Then I softened my voice. “No, stay. I’m fine.”

Cas looked up and around my bedroom, observing the weapons on the walls, the stereo with its glowing blue lights, the flat screen sitting on the dresser, and finally to my bed. His eyes lingered there longer than anywhere else in the room. When his eyes shifted back to me, he seemed confused. “This is your room … in the bunker. How is it that I’m here?”

“Well, I … I was thinking about you, and … and I guess I, uh … I summoned you,” I stammered. “I didn’t pull you away from anything, did I? Because if you were in the middle of something important . . .”

“No,” he hurried to say. “Nothing like that. I was just curious how I was able to materialize here. I thought this place was well warded from everything.”

“It is. Well, except for right here,” I gestured to my room. “You can come and go freely. Call it a loophole if you like.” He gave me that priceless stare of his, complete befuddlement, and I had to laugh. “It means I wanted you here. Just you … no one else.”

“I thought you said you couldn’t … you didn’t want–”

“I know what I said, Cas. Look, it was a difficult time. My head was not right. I wasn’t thinking clearly, but I am now. I … I just wanted to tell you that I missed you. I needed to see you again, and explain.”

“You are a very confusing man, Dean. I never know what to think. I never know how you will react,” he complained lightly. “The last time we were like this, you ran away. I thought I did something wrong. I thought I said something inappropriate.”

I took a step away from him, needing a little space. “You caught me off guard, that’s all. One minute we were talking normal, and the next, you had your tongue down my throat, grabbing my ass.”

Cas’ mouth quirked at one corner. “I remember,” he reminisced. “I thought that’s how you liked it.”

“I didn’t even know you … saw me like that. It was a little fast and furious, you know?”

“I’ll admit that I rushed my intensions, but I was not angry,” he said literally.

I laughed. He didn’t know how humorous he could be. “It’s just a term, Cas, you know, like … when … ah … never mind.” There was no point in trying to explain. “The fact is, I liked it. I haven’t been able to think about anything else.”

He closed the distance between us, eyeing my lips, my neck, warming me with his salacious stare. “I’ve distracted you. Is this a problem?”

“I … I guess you could say that,” I said in an airy whisper. His lips were so close to mine. “It’s a good kind of problem, one that I think we can easily resolve.”

“Dean,” he said, his tone serious. “I don’t ever want to prevent you from concentrating on your job. If my previous actions, or my being here now makes you–”

I grabbed the lapel of his coat and pulled him to me. “Cas, shut up and kiss me.”

Our lips touched, warm and moist, tongues sliding and caressing. I felt his hand behind my head, his fingers traveling through my hair. His free hand clutched my t-shirt at my waist, pulling it out of my jeans so he could touch my flesh. I moaned into his mouth when his palm slid across my stomach to my chest. He released me and pulled the white shirt up and over my head, tossing it on the floor somewhere behind me. Then his eyes studied every ripple, every muscle of my body. I watched his face as he did, the way his eyes widened, and how he held his bottom lip between his teeth. He was always learning, trying to understand how things worked, why things were the way they were. He was doing it now, but he wasn’t just looking at my body. He was looking beyond flesh and muscle, down deep to my very soul. I imagine, for an angel, that was the real turn-on. He must have seen something because he gave a slight gasp, his eyes lifting to meet mine. Something changed in his demeanor, and I saw the real Cas, not the agent of Heaven, not the leader of the lost, but the one that was mine and mine alone. And I knew he only looked at me like that, no one else.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, grabbing me at the waist, pulling me into him, devouring my mouth, no restraints, no doubts, just me and him, my Cas.

Time sped up to a normal pace. I pushed his coat from his shoulders, and he shucked it down his arms, the tan heavy thing pooling on the floor. Cas pulled at his tie, but it knotted. It was loose enough and I pulled it over his head. He kicked off his shoes, and I began unbuttoning his white dress shirt. I was shaking and my fingers felt too fat to grasp the buttons. It was taking too long, and now Cas was grabbing at the zipper of my jeans. In my frustration, I yanked his shirt apart, buttons popping, shooting around the room. I heard them bounce across the wood floor or hit the side table. One of them hit something glass, and I looked to see what it was. There was a bottle of whisky sitting on my desk, the button spinning like a penny beside it. Which way would it land, front or back? I looked back at Cass, wondering, which way would he want it? And I realized that I didn’t really know much about him. He was a mystery, always had been since the day I knew who he was. I should know him better, but I didn’t. And here we were, ripping our clothes off, on the verge of no turning back.

He had my jeans undone and was dipping his hands into the slack waistband, his breath heavy as he concentrated on his mission. I grabbed his wrists and he stopped, his eyes dark with lust, coming up to meet mine. “Cas, can we … can we slow it down a little?”

“Sure,” he nodded. “Anything you want, Dean.”

A little bit of tension pressed its way between us, and I could tell he wasn’t sure what to do. I had to take the lead in this, our first time together, and take some of the pressure off Cas to want to do everything right. But what he didn’t understand was that he could do nothing wrong tonight.

“You want something to drink?” I asked, needing a bit of space to catch my breath.

“Yes, whatever you’re having is fine.”

I went to the desk and picked up the whisky bottle, pouring just a taste of the amber liquid into each glass. I set the bottle down and picked up the faux pearl button that I had seen spinning, lifting it to the light. Cas watched me intently. “Only two holes, not four,” I said. “No wonder they came off so easily.”

Cas looked down at his shirt, examining the damage. “It’s alright. I have more like this one.”

He glanced back to me, and caught me ogling. His shirt hung loosely from his shoulders, exposing his chest. His body was much more defined than I thought. There was even a slight rippling over his stomach. “Do angels work out?” I asked jokingly. “You know … exercise, run, lift weights.”

Cas looked down again and touched his own body, running his fingers across his stomach. Something twitched within me, and I would have paid him not to stop. “It is this vessel. It was like this when I came into him, and it does not change. Obviously, he took good care of himself.”

“Lucky for me,” I murmured. I crossed the room, handing Cas a glass of whisky. Then I held mine up in the air, and he mimicked me. “Here’s to good looking vessels,” I toasted and clinked my glass against his. We sipped simultaneously, the alcohol traveling down my throat, warming me on the inside, purling in my stomach, wrapping me with its amber bliss. I closed my eyes and experienced it all. When I opened them, Cas was watching me.

“What does it taste like to you?” he asked me.

I explained the warming sensation, the way it sank to the lowest parts of my body and rose back up to make me light-headed.

Cas sipped again, closed his eyes and tried to recreate my description, but they opened to disappointment. “I don’t feel it. It’s nothing like how you said,” he said sadly.

“What’s it taste like to you, then?” I wondered.

“I taste oak and charred wood, fermented grain, copper I think, though that seems odd to me.”

I laughed. “You’ve just about described the elements in the production of whisky. We should go wine tasting some time.”

Cas’ expression did not change from the look of concern and disappointment a moment ago. “But I don’t experience it like you. I taste the obvious, and you somehow manage to feel it rather than taste it.”

“Whisky has a different effect on everyone. You’re just a little more in tune to its ingredients,” I justified.

“What if sex is like that?” he said with a tinge of worry. “What if I only feel the obvious, the physical effects of the act, and not the emotions?”

“You’re a guy. Of course you’ll only feel the physical stuff. That’s how guys are,” I smiled.

“I’m serious, Dean. I want to feel more than what’s open to plain view. I want to know the emotion that goes along with the physical. I fear I cannot do that.”

I set my drink down, cocked my head and studied him a moment. “Cas, have you ever had sex before?”

His mouth flopped open and shut like a fish gasping at the air. Then his shoulders slumped in defeat. “No,” he whispered.

“Not even with another angel?” I asked, surprised.

“Angels do not participate in this kind of activity. We lack desire,” he answered.

“Well, you must feel something. You’re here with me. And you sure the hell know how to turn me on.”

“I do?” he said with childish amazement.

Ah, now I saw what was bothering him, and I knew which angle to take. “Just now,” I said, prowling towards him. “When you kissed me, there was no lack of desire.”

He smiled at that. “I could tell you were enjoying it. When you pressed into me, I felt you against my leg.”

“And what happened when you felt that,” I asked.

“I felt the blood rushing to my cock, pulsating through the veins, making me hard like yours was.”

“That’s exactly what I feel every time I see you,” I said, and he actually turned crimson.

“But it’s only the physics of the body. What about the emotion?”

“That’s what they call the afterglow,” I explained. “Once the physical is over with, the mind begins comprehending it all. You realize that you’ve just shared something very personal and private with someone. And if you’re good, you’ll feel it together. You’ll want to do again and again, and each time it gets better until eventually you lose yourself in that person. That’s when sex becomes emotional.”

“Do you think that will happen to me?”

I stood in front of him, took his glass and set it on the desk next to mine. “I don’t know, but I hope so.” I pulled his belt loose, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled the zipper down. “Let’s test my theory, shall we?” I slipped my hands beneath the waistband and pushed his pants down off his hips. Cas shrugged his shirt off, and dipped his head down, nipping at my neck. I palmed him through his underwear as he stepped out of his trousers. “How does that feel?”

“Amazing,” he answered in a breathy tone.

“Good,” I smiled against his lips. His hands pushed my jeans down and I rid myself of them. Cas palmed me, and my hips involuntarily bucked as I pushed myself into his hand. “Oh yeah, Castiel,” I moaned.

“I like it when you say my name,” he told me.

I nosed his ear, smiling. “Castiel, Castiel … Castiel.” I said his name slowly, savoring each syllable as it flowed from my tongue. As we kissed and fondled each other, I walked him backwards until he bumped into my bed. Then I helped lower him onto the mattress, and climbed onto his body, my legs straddling his hips. “I’ve waited so long to have you to myself.” I leaned down, capturing his mouth, those delicious full lips that I dreamed about at night sliding across my own.

His fingers dug into the flesh of my ass, kneading, clawing at my underwear. “Wait, Dean,” he said and I sat up.

“What’s the matter?”

“The warding spell you took off so that I could enter your room, can you put it back on?”

“Yeah sure. Why? You won’t be able to leave.” I smiled fiendishly. “Not that I want you to poof out of here anytime soon.”

“What we’re about to do, it could be heard by other angels,” he informed.

“You’re a screamer, huh?” I teased.

His brows furrowed. “I don’t know. As I’ve already told you, I’ve never done this before.”

I kissed him quickly and poked my finger into his chest. “Don’t move.” Then I got up and went to the wall where the symbols were drawn, filling in the parts I had erased with a piece of chalk. I had hidden it behind an old Pink Floyd poster that belonged to my dad in his youth. Sammy could never find out what I had done, or about me and Cas. “Finished,” I called. “But why do you think anyone would be listening for you?”

“There are angels out there that would jump at the opportunity to report me for any little wrongdoing. Imagine what they would do with this information.”

I climbed back onto the bed, and settled myself alongside Cas, contouring to his body as I draped my arm over his chest. “Sucks that we can’t tell anyone. We can’t be ourselves around others. That’s when we’re the most vulnerable. We have to put on our game faces, angel and hunter.”

“There are those who don’t think we should be working together. If they knew about this,” he gestured to us. “Well, let’s just say, the consequences would be horrendous.”

“Are we wrong to do this, Cas? It’s not too late, you know. We haven’t done anything yet,” I said, feeling suddenly vulnerable.

“Don’t you want me, Dean?” he asked.

“You know I do, Castiel. That’s not what I meant. Are we being selfish and greedy for acting upon our attraction to each other?”

“I don’t want you just to fuck you,” he said adamantly. “I want you because of who you are to your very core. I’ve watched you go through such pain and horror, things that would destroy the average person’s spirit. And yet, you survive. Not only that, you prosper. You’re devoted and loyal. You’re fragile at times, but you never give up. You, Dean Winchester are the epitome of the true human experience, and to know you, to befriend you, and to have you is the closest I’ll ever come to being human. Being with you tonight is worth every risk.”

I sat up on my elbows, and Cas moved to straddle me. His hands came around my sides, resting on my back, and he pulled me towards him. His eyes bore into mine, dark with desire. “Let me make love to you my way, in my true form. Let me show you how much I’ve wanted this moment,” he pleaded.

I couldn’t move. I couldn’t speak. I was parallelized by his stare. I didn’t want to blink, and I forgot to breathe. I felt like I could die right there, and I’d be the happiest man on the planet. “Show me your world,” I finally managed to whisper.

He smiled, and I could have sworn I saw a flash of light in his eyes. It must have been a reflection, I thought, but I forgot about it just as quickly as I’d seen it. Castiel moved back some, his fingers traveling along the elastic of my underwear, and then he was pulling them off. I lifted my body up so he could remove them. He looked at me, licked his lips, and took me in his hand. I groaned as the heat from his hand enveloped me, the sensitive nerves finally being stroked. He bent forward, kissing my collarbone, biting into muscle like it was his last meal. I could hardly stand it. I needed to see him, to feel our bodies rub against each other, take us both in my hand and work him into a frenzy.

“Take these off,” I demanded, snapping the elastic. He smiled and kissed me, taking my bottom lip in his teeth and pulling. I helped him out of his briefs, finally free, long and hard, and eager to be touched.

He reached over to the side table, and took the bottle of lubricant that I’d strategically left out, poured some into his hand, and returned to me, spreading it over my length. “Thought you said you’ve never done this before,” I acknowledged. I figured I would have to tell him what to do.

“I haven’t,” he said, continuing with his manipulating. “But I stumbled across your porn one day, and flipped through it. I noticed all the advertisements. Did you know it comes in flavors too?”

“Do you know how hot that sounds coming from an angel?” I smiled deviously.

We were both well prepared, and ready to delve into this new world we were creating. We kissed once again, and our eyes settled upon each other. “There’s no turning back from this, Cas. It’s going to change everything. We’ll no longer be just friends.”

“It’s too late for me already,” he admitted. He came forward, lifting his body, positioning himself, and eased down onto me, slow like honey. He would pause to adjust or get comfortable, and it drove me insane. All I could think was that I wanted to shove my hips upwards and be consumed by his warmth. But I steadied my wanton desires, and let Cas be in charge. After all, this was his first time, not mine.

A thin sheen of sweat broke out across his face and chest. I knew the feeling, and until he was used to having me inside him, it would feel like a fever coming on. “It will get better, I promise. Slow and steady, baby. You’re almost there.”

His lips parted and his mouth hung agape. Cas tossed his head back, and his brows drew together. He started to moan, and I knew he was past the painful part. Now it was all sugar from here on out. “Does it … feel like … this … every time?” he panted.

“Tell me what you feel.”

“Stretched, filled, torn, but–”

I gyrated my hips in a short thrust and he gasped. “Shit!” he cried with pleasure. “What was that?”

“That’s the good part.”

“Do it again, Dean,” he begged and I did. “Damn it!” he cried out.

“Angel’s got a dirty mouth,” I said.

“Again,” he ordered, ignoring my comment. “Again. Faster. Oh yeah. Dean. Shit, yes!”

I stayed deep knowing that too much movement might hurt him. Whatever was happening was working, and Castiel was losing himself to the rapturous moment. I didn’t care about myself. I’d get my pleasure later. Right now, listening to him, watching him experience his first time, that’s all I cared about.

“Are you feeling this, Dean?” he said with excitement.

“Don’t worry about me. Just ride it baby.”

He opened his eyes and looked down at me. “No, we have to do this together. That’s what you said. If we’re really good, we’ll feel it together. I want that, Dean. Tell me what to do.”

“Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Alright,” he gave in and started moving again. His moans were working on me, but I wasn’t quite ready, and I could tell he was getting close. I took him in my hand and pumped up and down. He was giving in to the moment. It wouldn’t take much more. But he knew, somehow he knew I was holding back.

“No, Dean,” he said, his voice almost not his own, and it took me by surprise. If he wasn’t an angel, I’d say he was a man possessed. 

“Cas, what’s got into you?” I asked, worried suddenly, scared as I felt his true strength. I knew what he was. I’d seen him in action. He could snap me in two with just a flick of his wrist.

“We’ll do this together or not at all,” he commanded.

“That’s not how this works . . .” I started to say, when he suddenly opened his eyes and they glowed like blue flame. I squinted my eyes to shield them from the brightness. “Cas?”

“Let me show you what it feels like to me, from an angel’s point of view.” He thrust down hard onto me and I cried out with pleasure. It was growing white and hot within him. I didn’t know how else to explain it.

“What’s going on?” I asked, coming to my senses.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise, but I need you to close your eyes.” He drove his body down onto me again, and this time his eyes flickered bright like striking a match in the dark.

Every nerve in my body came to life, raw and intense. I’d never felt anything so good. “Oh shit, Cas, what are you doing to me? It feels so fucking good.”

“Whatever you do, no matter how much you might feel compelled to do so, do NOT open your eyes. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, I–” and he did it again, and I thought I’d come undone right then. “Fuck, Cas, don’t stop.”

He didn’t. As a matter of fact, he moved up and down my length, his body aflame. I kept my eyes closed like he said, but I could see through my eyelids, the whole room becoming brighter and brighter, a light as intense as a nuclear explosion. At first, I only felt him on my cock, but soon my whole body was engaged. There was no separation between his flesh and mine, as though we liquefied and melted as one. I heard the rustle of feathers, and it smelled like ozone after a lightning strike. The air was crisp and clear like pure oxygen. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t feel my muscles anymore. As a matter of fact, I felt like I was lifting from the bed, from Cas, from the world around me. And I was engulfed in his celestial light, wrapped in its warmth like waking beneath toasty thick blankets on a frigid morning. I never wanted to leave this capsule we were in. And then it happened.

I knew the beginnings of an orgasm, how it started deep inside and spread to the surface. That’s how it started, but it didn’t stop. The growing pleasure spread from head to toe, and I felt like parts of me started floating off, like my molecules were separating and I was extending past space and time. I wasn’t whole anymore, and only Cas was keeping me from drifting into perpetuity. His light was my chamber, and without it I’d be lost forever. And then my ears were ringing with a high pitched noise that I thought would make my head explode. I’d heard this before, when I first started hearing Cas speak to me. It was the excruciating voice of an angel, completely intolerable to human ears. I tried crying out to him, to tell him to stop, but I had no voice. Then, through the noise, I heard Castiel calling to me. I concentrated on his human voice, so beautiful sounding.

“Dean. Oh, Dean, I love you,” he called to me. “I can feel it,” he said joyfully. “The love … Dean, I feel it. Thank the Heavens, I can feel love.”

The brightness of the room started to fade. The loud ringing quieted. My body solidified, and I wondered if this was what the astronauts experienced when returning to earth after living in space for a long time, where there was no gravity to make you feel your weight. I was whole again. I was flesh and bone. I was sweating and sticky and gloriously spent.

Cas’ voice, which had seemed distant before, was close and heavy in my ear. “I love you Dean Winchester. I love you,” he kept repeating, and there was laughter and real emotion in his voice. I’d never heard him sound like this before. He sounded … human. “You can open your eyes now.”

“Are you sure? I’m not going to find you with snakes sticking out of your head and turn into stone, am I?”

He laughed. Obviously, he knew Greek mythology, and I didn’t have to explain. “The only thing turned to stone in here is your cock.”

I opened my eyes, and everything looked normal. No bright light, no spaceships, no snakes … just me and Cas. “Shit, what just happened?” I said, looking down at our bodies. He was still straddling me, but we had separated. “We need a towel,” I said.

Cas smiled a genuine grin, his pearl white teeth showing, and his bright eyes wide like a child seeing Santa for the first time. “What’s happened is that I love you, and I can feel it deep within my angel grace and in this vessel’s heart. It’s real emotion, Dean, and it’s euphoric.”

I smiled up at him. “I always knew there was a real boy in there,” I jested. He cocked his head in confusion. “Never mind,” I said and the humor disappeared, turning into something deep between us as our eyes caught again. “Hey you,” I whispered, feeling like we were meeting for the first time all over again.

“Hey,” he answered.

“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
